


Back Together

by HMSquared



Series: Fanarts and Photos [3]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: 2018, First Kiss, M/M, Predicting the future, Return, WWE SummerSlam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 14:24:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15608229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HMSquared/pseuds/HMSquared
Summary: Dean returns at Summerslam, helping Seth win back the Intercontinental Championship. After the match, Dean surprises his buddy with a kiss. Ambrollins. Based on a drawing by Nooneym.





	Back Together

**Author's Note:**

> I am falling off the edge of my seat in anticipation for Summerslam, praying that Dean comes back and doesn't turn on Seth. Minus Dean and Seth kissing, this is how I want Summerslam to go.

Seth groaned in pain as his face slammed into the mat, the result of a punch from Dolph. The crowd was cheering wildly, but Seth felt like his head was underwater. He was not doing well.

Dolph was protective of the Intercontinental Championship, which was understandable. What wasn’t understandable was the fact that Dolph needed to play dirty. Seth had tried his best to be civil, but Dolph and Drew didn’t care in the slightest. They wanted to win, by any means necessary.

Dolph placed his boot on Seth’s face and turned his foot, squashing the rubber into Seth’s face. After raising his arms and laughing at the crowd, Dolph snarled in Seth’s ear,

“You tried so hard, Kingslayer, but now you’re the one being slayed.” Out of the corner of his eye, Seth saw Drew climb onto the apron. The referee ran over, yelling at Drew, and Dolph shoved his boot into Seth’s groin, causing The Architect to groan. This really wasn’t going well.

As Dolph continued to stomp, Seth closed his eyes, trying to ignore the pain. Maybe if he didn’t fight back, Dolph would eventually score the pin, and the match would be over. It wasn’t like Seth Rollins to give up, but he didn’t care. This was too much.

_Oh, I wish my brothers were here_ , Seth thought. He went over all the times Roman and Dean had saved him from attack. More pictures of Dean popped up in Seth’s brain then Roman, but that made sense. After all, Seth had a massive crush on The Lunatic Fringe.

Suddenly, the crowd got louder, nearly shattering Seth’s eardrums. Seth couldn’t see what was going on, but Dolph shouted, looking to his left,

“What are _you_ doing here!?” Seth’s heart leapt into his throat. Could it be?

Dolph removed his foot from Seth’s chest and ran over to the ropes, looking down at ringside. Flipping over onto his stomach, Seth crawled over to Dolph, trying to be stealthy.

Dolph was looking at the figure at ringside when he felt fingers graze his leg. Turning bright red, Dolph looked down as Seth, who smirked,

“Hi.” Then, as the figure held Drew back, Seth swung back and rolled Dolph up, the crowd getting louder and louder. The referee counted, but Seth didn’t need to hear him. 1, 2, 3.

Before Seth could process what had happened, he heard a loud thud from ringside. Even before Michael Cole shouted, Seth knew what had happened.

“Dirty Deeds!” The crowd went crazy, and as Seth clutched the Intercontinental Championship, he finally looked up.

Dean Ambrose was standing at ringside, growling at a knocked-out Drew. A small smile appearing on his face, Seth turned and rolled Dolph out of the ring. As he did so, Seth heard footsteps, causing his smile to grow. Standing up, Seth dropped his new title and turned around.

Dean was standing on the apron, watching Seth. Suddenly very glad he had kept his shirt on, Seth clasped his hands behind his back as the crowd cheered and chanted. They were waiting for Dean to move.

Dean stepped into the ring, and the crowd cheered for a few seconds, before falling silent again. Seth’s eyes floated out to the crowd, which was littered with Seth and Dean signs. Feeling his face turn pink, Seth turned back to face Dean. A small smirk appeared on Dean’s face, and then he started toward Seth.

Seth had been expecting a pat on the shoulder or a fist-bump, maybe even a hug. However, as Dean got closer and closer, his smirk growing, Seth’s hope turned to horror. Was Dean going to hit him with Dirty Deeds?

Dean stopped right in front of Seth and placed his hands on The Architect’s shoulders. If Dean’s hands moved a few inches lower, he could hook Seth and plant him on the floor before Seth had time to react. Thankfully, that didn’t happen.

Dean pulled Seth toward him and kissed Seth on the jaw, causing Seth to smile. Dean’s tongue briefly grazed Seth’s skin, but then he pulled away, still smiling. Seth looked at his friend in shock, and Dean laughed,

“Are you going to say something, Seth, or are we just going to stand here eating up time?”

“I love you,” Seth whispered. He kissed Dean on the lips briefly, then pulled The Lunatic Fringe in for a hug. Keeping his arms tight around Dean, Seth whispered, “I’m so glad you’re back. I missed you.”

“Me too, Seth,” Dean replied, running his hands through Seth’s hair and down his back. “Me too.”

Roman’s music suddenly hit, and the two former tag champs broke apart. Seth and Dean turned to look at the ramp, watching Roman as he slowly walked to the ring, an unreadable expression on The Big Dog’s face.

When Roman stepped into the ring, the three Hounds of Justice looked at each other, the crowd deathly silent. A smile starting to form, Roman pulled Dean into a hug and whispered,

“I’m glad to see you took my advice, Dean.” Reading Roman’s quiet lips, Seth laughed as his friends broke apart,

“And what advice did you give him, Roman?” Roman ruffled Dean’s hair, causing Seth’s heart to jump a little bit, and laughed,

“Just that he should make his feelings for you known.” Happy tears appeared on Seth’s face, and Dean pulled him in for another kiss, laughing right before his lips hit Seth’s,

“Don’t cry, baby boy. Don’t cry.” Seth hugged Dean, and then the three brothers walked up the ramp together, none of their smiles fading.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment, and feel free to include your Summerslam predictions! Mine are that Dean returns, saves Seth and helps him win the title, and then The Shield gets back together, before jumping into a feud with American Alpha, who is also rumored to get back together. The Raw tag division desperately needs help. Plus, The Shield is just awesome, and they need more time together.


End file.
